Chicas listas
by Bredar
Summary: Entre caricias y gemidos ambas aprenderían que de la mente no se puede sacar lo que no se saca del corazón. Femslash.


Nada de lo que leen es mío, excepto por la escena, claro está, porque no creo que J.K crea conveniente que una historia como esta fuera buena para los libros.

Notas de la autora: Y bueno, no sé qué es esto y tampoco creo que ustedes lo sepan, pero en realidad quiero publicarlo como para sacarlo de mi mente. Es una escena perdida en lo que creo yo es el Príncipe Mestizo, en la noche en que Harry se fue con Dumbledore. Y bueno, aquí va.

* * *

**Chicas listas**

_"Me gusta la gente capaz de entender que el mayor error del ser humano_

_es intentar sacarse de la cabeza aquello que no sale del corazón." _**Mario Benedetti**

Hermione sintió que todo estaba correcto en esos momentos. Porque Hermione era una chica inteligente y solía estar en lo correcto, pero poco tenía que ver ese momento con algo aprendido en algún libro, porque ningún libro (ni por mucho que le gustara) había logrado que se estremeciera como ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Pero Hermione también sentía que todo estaba donde debía estar, que todo estaba bien: sus labios presionando con fuerza los labios de Ginny estaban exactamente donde debían estar, hundiéndose en su lengua y creyendo que se moría y volvía a revivir y así constantemente, cada vez que la punta de la lengua de la chica le rozaba sus labios y Hermione era capaz de soltar suspiros al mismo tiempo que el beso se volvía más profundo. También sentía que sus manos, que minutos antes le parecían que le sobraban, estaban en el lugar correcto: en la espalda y cintura de Ginny, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel que podía, intentando memorizar dónde era que tocaba cuando la pelirroja emitía un leve pero estremecedor suspiro que hacía sentir que el mundo giraba más lento y a la vez más rápido.

Hermione era una chica inteligente porque también aprendía rápido y en esos momentos aprendía que Ginny no le gustaba que el beso fuera muy lento porque la hacía perder la paciencia y quizás incluso sin proponérselo realmente, lo apuraba con el fuego que Hermione sabía que la menor de los Weasley tenía tanto en su interior como su exterior, porque mientras recorría nuevamente los puntos exactos que Ginny le indicaba, sin decírselo, que la hacían disfrutar más, entrecerraba los ojos y creía que se incendiaba (y en cierta forma el calor que se empezaba a extender desde su sexo hasta todas las partes de su cuerpo le hacían creer que de verdad algo se quemaba).

Ginny también era una chica inteligente y también sabía que ninguna de las dos estaba realmente besando a la otra. Ginny Weasley no besaba a Hermione Granger, besaba en realidad al amigo de ella, que seguramente en esos momentos estaba intentando salvar el mundo, como siempre o como nunca. Sus manos recorrían a la vez la espalda de Hermione sintiendo que en las suaves curvas de la chica eran en realidad el cuerpo de Harry, que mientras le sacaba la túnica con rápidos movimientos era la túnica de Harry la que volaba por los aires e iba a parar a alguna parte de la habitación. Que se hundía con premura en el cuerpo de Harry y no en el de Hermione, incluso si las diferencias anatómicas le gritaban que no podía estar tan mal de la cabeza como para confundirlos y que mientras bajaba sus dedos hasta el pantalón que tenía puesto la chica tocaba a Harry y no a Hermione. Porque le sacaba los pantalones y sentía nuevamente a Harry en cada momento de su encuentro. Porque tocaba al principio suave y luego rápido la entrepierna de Harry y no la de Hermione (¿cómo era posible estar tan mal?). Ginny quería engañarse y a medida que los gemidos de Hermione se intensificaban sentía que era estúpida y que en ningún momento pudo ser tan tonta de creer en realidad que Harry era al que besaba.

Hermione era una chica lista porque sabía que Ginny no la besaba a ella y eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo porque nada podía estar mal si se sentía como ahora mismo se sentía: quemándose. Mientras sentía como los dedos de la pelirroja volaban hasta sus pantalones y luego hasta su entrepierna y se introducían sin miedo dentro de ella y ella gritaba de dolor, de placer y porque se quemaba, Ginny era fuego y también Ron era fuego y podía ver, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos y suspiraba, algo pelirrojo moviéndose sobre y dentro de ella y que si dejaba volar no solo el placer sino también la imaginación se decía a sí misma que era Ron el que la tocaba y no Ginny. Mientras gritaba y era callada por un beso ya casi ni pensaba en que su amigo debía estar haciendo quizás lo mismo con Lavender hace algunos meses y ya no podía regañarse a sí misma porque estaba besando a Ginny, su hermanita menor y ardía dentro de ella las ganas de querer ir más allá.

Ginny y Hermione eran chicas listas e inteligentes porque mientras seguían tocándose y descubriéndose habían aprendido en unos minutos escasos que no era fácil engañar al corazón, que a la mente y al cuerpo sí que lo eran, porque había bastado una lengua y una mano en el lugar correcto para hacerlos creer que ambas besaban a otra persona, pero que pasarían más de cien años antes de que el corazón que en ese momento latía rápido en el pecho de ambas caería en la trampa que ellas le tendían y mientras Hermione gritaba al llegar al primer orgasmo de su vida y nuevamente era silenciada por Ginny que con rabia la besaba y la tocaba (y Hermione, como chica lista, aprendió también ese día que un beso era más potente silenciador que un hechizo porque no solo no lograba articular palabra sino que tampoco deseaba hacerlo) ambas se percataron de que nunca se volvería a repetir ese encuentro porque eran inteligentes y que al salir de la habitación recordarían con temor y con pena y con vergüenza que hace unos minutos habían disfrutado del cuerpo de la hermana de su mejor amigo y de la mejor amiga del amor de su vida.


End file.
